October 7
Events *3761 BC - The epoch (origin) of the modern Hebrew calendar (Proleptic Julian calendar). * 336 - Pope Mark dies, leaving the papacy vacant. *1492 - Christopher Columbus misses Florida when he changes course. *1506 - Pope Julius II and France occupy Bologna. *1513 - Battle of La Motta: Spanish troops under Ramón de Cardona defeat the Venetians. *1520 - First public burning of books in Flanders, in Leuven. *1542 - Explorer Cabrillo discovered Santa Catalina Island off California coast. *1571 - The Battle of Lepanto is fought, and the Holy League (Spain and Italy) destroys the Turkish fleet. *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1637 - Prince Frederick Henry of Orange occupies Breda. *1690 - English attack Quebec under Louis de Buade. *1702 - English/Dutch troops under John Churchill occupy Roermond. *1714 - Beer tax riots in Alkmaar, the Netherlands. *1737 - 40 foot waves sink 20,000 small craft and kill 300,000 (Bengal, India). *1763 - George III of Great Britain issues British Royal Proclamation of 1763, closing aboriginal lands in North America north and west of Alleghenies to white settlements. *1765 - Stamp Act Congress convenes in NY. *1769 - English explorer, Captain Cook, sails to New Zealand. *1776 - Crown Prince Paul of Russia marries Sophie Marie Dorothea of Württemberg. *1777 - American Revolutionary War: Americans beat the British in the Second Battle of Saratoga, also known as the Battle of Bemis Heights. *1780 - American Revolutionary War: Battle of Kings Mountain American Patriot militia defeat Loyalist irregulars led by British colonel Patrick Ferguson in South Carolina. *1806 - Carbon paper patented in London by inventor Ralph Wedgewood. *1816 - The first double-decked steamboat, the "Washington," arrives in New Orleans. *1825 - Miramichi Fire, disaster in New Brunswick *1826 - Granite Railway (first chartered railway in the U.S.) begins operations. *1828 - The city of Patras, Greece is liberated by the French expeditionary force in Peloponnese under General Maison. *1840 - Willem II becomes King of the Netherlands. *1849 - Edgar Allan Poe dies at 5:00 A.M. four days after being found in a Baltimore gutter. *1864 - Battle of Darbytown Road (American Civil War): the Confederate forces' attempt to regain ground that had been lost around Richmond is thwarted. * 1864 - American Civil War: U.S.S. "Wachusett" captures the C.S.S. "Florida" Confederate raider ship while in port in Bahia, Brazil. *1865 - The Morant Bay Rebellion starts in Jamaica. *1868 - Cornell University holds opening day ceremonies; initial student enrollment is 412, the most at any American university to that date. *1870 - Leon Gambetta flees Paris in a balloon. *1879 - Germany and Austria-Hungary sign the "Twofold Covenant" and create the Dual Alliance. *1882 - Baseball: In Game 2 of the first exhibiton series between the Champions of the National League and the American Association, Chicago (NL) beats Cincinnati (AA) 2-0. *1886 - Spain abolishes slavery in Cuba. *1900 - The term "orienteering" is first used for an event. *1904 - Baseball: New York Highlander Jack Chesbro wins record 41st game of season (41-12). *1907 - France's Henry Farman flies 30 m in a biplane. *1908 - Crete revolts against the Ottoman Empire and aligns with Greece. *1912 - The Helsinki Stock Exchange sees its first transaction. *1914 - The Marriage of Rose Fitzgerald to Joseph Patrick Kennedy *1916 - Georgia Tech defeats Cumberland University 222-0 in the most lopsided victory in American college football. *1919 - KLM of the Netherlands was founded. It is the oldest airline still operating under its original name. * 1919 - First London-Amsterdam airline service (Britain Aerial Transport and KLM). *1922 - Former mayor of Rotterdam Alfred Zimmerman is appointed to represent The Netherlands in the League of Nations. * 1922 - First radio link, WNJ (Newark) and WGY (Schenectady) link for World Series. *1928 - Ras Tafari Makonnen crowned negus of Abyssinia by Empress Zauditu. *1929 - Ramsay MacDonald is the first British premier to address the U.S. Congress. *1931 - First infrared photograph, Rochester. *1938 - Germany demands all Jewish passports stamped with the letter J. *1940 - World War II: Germany invades Romania. * 1940 - World War II: the McCollum memo proposes bringing the U.S. into the war in Europe by provoking the Japanese to attack the United States. *1941 - World War II: German army occupies Viazma, U.S.S.R. * 1941 - John Curtin becomes the 14th Prime Minister of Australia *1942 - U.S. and British government announce establishment of United Nations. * 1942 - World War II: A salvo of Katyusha rockets destroys a German battalion in Stalingrad. *1942 - The October Matanikau action on Guadalcanal begins as United States Marine Corps forces attack Imperial Japanese Army units along the Matanikau River. *1943 - World War II: Japan executes 100 American civilian prisoners on Wake Island. *1944 - World War II: Uprising at Birkenau concentration camp. * 1944 - World War II: Uprising at Auschwitz, Jews burn down crematoria. * 1944 - World War II: Fieldmarshal Erwin Rommel ordered to return to Berlin. * 1944 - World War II: Allies bombs sea dikes at Vlissingen. *1949 - German Democratic Republic (East Germany) formed. * 1949 - One of the earliest television shows, "Ford Theater" debuts * 1950 - Annexation of Tibet by China. *1950 - United States forces cross the 38th parallel. *1951 - Malayan Emergency: Malayan Races Liberation Army (MRLA) ambushes and kills British High Commissioner Sir Henry Gurney. * 1951 - David Ben-Gurion forms Israeli government. *1952 - "American Bandstand" debuts on a local Philadelphia station. *1955 - Beat poet Allen Ginsberg reads his poem "Howl" for the first time at a poetry reading in San Francisco. *1958 - President of Pakistan Iskander Mirza, with the support of General Ayub Khan and the army, suspends the 1956 constitution, imposes martial law, and cancels the elections scheduled for January 1959. * 1958 - U.S. manned space-flight project renamed Project Mercury. *1959 - U.S.S.R. probe Luna 3 transmits first ever photographs of the Far side of the Moon. *1960 - Second Kennedy and Nixon debate Cold War foreign policy in the second of four scheduled debates. *1962 - U.S.S.R. performs nuclear test at Novaya Zemlya, U.S.S.R. *1963 - John F. Kennedy signs ratification for Partial Test Ban Treaty. * 1963 - Hurricane Flora hits Haiti and Dominican Republic, kills 7,190. *1968 - Hollywood adopts the movie ratings system. *1970 - Richard Nixon announces a new five-point peace proposal to end the Vietnam War. *1975 - Gerald R. Ford signs a legislation allowing women to apply for admission to the U.S. military academies, effective in 1976. *1977 - The adoption of the Fourth Soviet Constitution. *1982 - ''Cats'' opens on Broadway and runs for nearly 18 years before closing on September 10, 2000. *1985 - The "Achille Lauro" is hijacked by Palestinian terrorists. *1998 - Gay University of Wyoming student, Matthew Shepard, is found tied to a fence after being savagely beaten by two young adults in Laramie. *2000 - The last ever competitive match at Wembley Stadium is a 1-0 defeat of England to Germany and the last goal was scored by Liverpool's Dietmar Hammann. The match was Tony Adams' 60th at Wembley setting the record for most appearances at the stadium. *2001 - The U.S. invasion of Afghanistan starts with an air assault and covert operations on the ground. * 2001 - British national railway infrastructure company Railtrack put into railway administration in controversial circumstances. *2002 - Maher Arar is deported by the US government to Syria, where he is tortured and held without charge for a year before being returned home to Canada. *2003 - Gray Davis is recalled as Governor of California, three years before the official end of his office term. Film star Arnold Schwarzenegger is elected Governor. *2004 - King Norodom Sihanouk of Cambodia abdicates. Births *1471 - King Frederick I of Denmark and Norway (d. 1533) *1573 - William Laud, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1645) *1576 - John Marston, English writer (d. 1634) *1589 - Maria Magdalena of Austria, Grand Duchess of Tuscany (d. 1631) *1713 - Granville Elliott, British military officer (d. 1759) *1728 - Caesar Rodney, American lawyer (d. 1784) *1744 - Sergey Vyazmitinov, Russian general and statesman (d. 1819) *1748 - King Charles XIII of Sweden (d. 1818) *1769 - Solomon Sibley, American politician (d. 1846) *1786 - Louis-Joseph Papineau, Canadian lawyer and politician (d. 1871) *1835 - Felix Draeseke, German composer (d. 1913) *1841 - King Nicholas I of Montenegro (d. 1921) *1849 - James Whitcomb Riley, American poet (d. 1916) *1866 - Wlodimir Ledochowski, Polish-Austrian director of the Society of Jesus (d. 1942) *1881 - Mikhail Drozdovsky, Russian general (d. 1918) *1884 - Major Harold Geiger, U.S. Army aviation pioneer (d. 1927) *1885 - Niels Bohr, Danish physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d.1962) *1888 - Henry A. Wallace, Vice President of the United States (d. 1965) *1892 - Dwain Esper, director (d. 1982) *1894 - Del Lord, American director (d. 1970) *1897 - Elijah Muhammad, American Black Muslim leader (d. 1975) *1900 - Heinrich Himmler, Nazi official (d. 1945) *1905 - Andy Devine, American actor (d. 1977) *1907 - Víctor Paz Estenssoro, President of Bolivia (d. 2001) *1910 - Henry P. McIlhenny, American philanthropist (d. 1986) *1911 - Vaughn Monroe, American singer (d. 1973) * 1911 - Shura Cherkassky, Ukrainian classical pianist (d. 1995) *1912 - Fernando Belaúnde Terry, President of Peru (d. 2002) *1913 - Simon Carmiggelt, Dutch journalist and writer (d. 1987) *1914 - Alfred Drake, American actor (d. 1992) * 1914 - Sarah Churchill, British actress (d. 1982) *1917 - June Allyson, American actress (d. 2006) *1919 - Sir Zelman Cowen, Australian politician *1921 - Raymond Goethals, Belgian football coach (d. 2004) *1922 - Grady Hatton, American baseball player *1923 - Jean-Paul Riopelle, Québécois member of Les Automatistes (d. 2002) * 1923 - Irma Grese, Supervisor at Nazi concentration camps *1926 - Diana Lynn, American actress (d. 1971) *1927 - R. D. Laing, Scottish psychologist (d. 1989) * 1927 - Al Martino, American singer and actor *1928 - Sohrab Sepehri, Persian poet and painter (d. 1980) *1929 - Robert Westall, British author (d. 1993) *1931 - Cotton Fitzsimmons, American basketball coach (d. 2004) * 1931 - Desmond Tutu, South African archbishop and Nobel Laureate *1934 - Amiri Baraka, American writer * 1934 - Ulrike Meinhof, German terrorist (d. 1976) *1935 - Thomas Keneally, Australian author *1936 - Charles Dutoit, Swiss conductor *1937 - Maria Szyszkowska, Polish politician *1939 - John Hopcroft, American computer scientist * 1939 - Clive James, Australian TV presenter and writer * 1939 - Harold Kroto, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1939 - Bill Snyder, American football coach *1940 - Bruce Vento, U.S. Congressman from Minnesota (d. 2000) *1943 - Joy Behar, American co-host of The View * 1943 - José Cardenal, Cuban baseball player * 1943 - Oliver North, U.S. Marine and politician *1944 - Judee Sill, American musician (d. 1979) * 1944 - Donald Tsang, current Chief executive of Hong Kong *1945 - Kevin Godley, British musician (10cc) *1946 - Bernard Lavilliers, French singer * 1946 - Pengiran Anak Saleha, Queen of Brunei *1948 - Diane Ackerman, American poet and essayist *1949 - Dave Hope, American musician (Kansas) *1950 - Jakaya Kikwete, Tanzanian politician *1951 - John Mellencamp, American singer * 1951 - David J. Halberstam, American radio executive *1952 - Mary Badham, American actress * 1952 - Vladimir Putin, Russian politician * 1952 - Jacques Richard, Canadian ice hockey player (d.2002) * 1952 - Graham Yallop, Australian cricketer *1953 - Tico Torres, Drummer (Bon Jovi) *1954 - Kenneth Atchley, American composer *1955 - Yo-Yo Ma, French-born cellist *1957 - Michael W. Smith, American singer * 1957 - Jayne Torvill, British figure skater *1958 - Judy Landers, American actress *1959 - Dylan Baker, American character actor * 1959 - Simon Cowell, English recording executive * 1959 - Lourdes Flores, Peruvian politician * 1959 - Jean-Marc Fournier, French-Canadian politician *1960 - Kyosuke Himuro, Japanese singer * 1960 - Viktor Lazlo, Belgian singer *1961 - Matthew Roloff, American actor and reality star *1962 - Dave Bronconnier, Canadian politician *1964 - Sam Brown, Singer-songwriter *1965 - Genji Hashimoto, Japanese racing driver *1966 - Toni Braxton, American singer * 1966 - Marco Beltrami, Italian-American film composer *1967 - Luke Haines, English musician (The Auteurs, Black Box Recorder) *1968 - Thom Yorke, English singer (Radiohead) *1969 - Malia Hosaka, Hawaiian professional wrestler * 1969 - Javier Álvarez, Spanish singer-songwriter *1970 - Nicole Ari Parker, American actress *1971 - Daniel Boucher, Quebecois musician *1972 - Ben Younger, American screenwriter and film director *1973 - Dida, Brazilian footballer * 1973 - Sami Hyypiä, Finnish footballer *1973 - Priest Holmes, American Football Running Back *1974 - Charlotte Nilsson, Swedish singer * 1974 - Alexander Polinsky, American actor *1975 - Terry Gerin, American professional wrestler * 1975 - Damian Kulash, American musician (OK Go) *1976 - Taylor Hicks, American musician * 1976 - Rachel McAdams, Canadian actress * 1976 - Santiago Solari, Argentinian footballer * 1976 - Gilberto Silva, Brazilian footballer * 1976 - Charles Woodson, American football player * 1976 - Marc Coma, Spanish motorcycle racer *1977 - Brandon Quinn, American actor *1977 - Meighan Desmond, New Zealand actress *1978 - Alesha Dixon, British pop singer (Mis-Teeq) * 1978 - Zaheer Khan, Indian cricketer *1979 - Simona Amânar, Romanian gymnast * 1979 - Aaron Ashmore, Candian actor * 1979 - Shawn Ashmore, Canadian actor * 1979 - Susan Eldridge, American supermodel *1980 - Edison Chen, Canadian-born actor *1982 - Jermain Defoe, English footballer * 1982 - Robby Ginepri, American tennis player *1984 - Ikuta Toma, Japanese Singer/Actor *1986 - Gunnar Nielsen, Faroese footballer *1987 - Jeremy Brockie, Australian footballer *1988 - Stacy DuPree, American musician (Eisley) *2001 - Princess Senate Seeiso, daughter of King Letsie III of Lesotho Deaths * 336 - Pope Mark * 929 - Charles the Simple, King of France (b. 879) *1368 - Lionel of Antwerp, son of Edward III of England (b. 1338) *1553 - Cristóbal de Morales, Spanish composer (bc. 1500) *1555 - Louis of Praet, Habsburg diplomat (b. 1488) *1577 - George Gascoigne, English poet *1612 - Giovanni Battista Guarini, Italian poet, dramatist, and diplomat, (b. 1538) *1620 - Stanisław Żółkiewski, Polish military leader (b. 1547) *1637 - Victor Amadeus I (b. 1587) *1651 - Jacques Sirmond, French Jesuit scholar (b. 1559) *1653 - Fausto Poli, Italian Catholic priest (b. 1581) *1708 - Guru Gobind Singh, tenth Sikh Guru (b. 1666) *1772 - John Woolman, American Quaker preacher and abolitionist (b. 1720) *1787 - Henry Muhlenberg, German-born founder of the U.S. Lutheran Church (b. 1711) *1792 - George Mason, American patriot (b. 1725) *1793 - Wills Hill, English politician (b. 1718) *1796 - Thomas Reid, Scottish philosopher (b. 1710) *1849 - Edgar Allan Poe, American writer (b. 1809) *1894 - Oliver Wendell Holmes, American writer (b. 1809) *1903 - Rudolf Lipschitz, German mathematician (b. 1832) *1906 - Honoré Beaugrand, Canadian journalist and politician, mayor of Montreal (b. 1848) *1911 - John Hughlings Jackson, English neurologist (b. 1835) *1919 - Alfred Deakin, second Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1856) *1925 - Christy Mathewson, American baseball player (b. 1880) *1926 - Emil Kraepelin, German psychologist (b. 1856) *1943 - Eugeniusz Bodo, Polish actor (b. 1899) * 1943 - Radclyffe Hall, British author (b. 1880) *1956 - Clarence Birdseye, American inventor (b. 1886) *1959 - Mario Lanza, American tenor (b. 1921) *1966 - Smiley Lewis, American musician (b. 1913) *1967 - Norman Angell, British politician and Nobel Laureate (b. 1872) *1969 - Léon Scieur, Belgian cyclist (b. 1888) *1981 - Albert Cohen, Greek-born Swiss novelist (b. 1895) *1991 - Leo Durocher, American baseball player and manager (b. 1905) *1992 - Allan Bloom, American philosopher and educator (b. 1930) * 1992 - Tevfik Esenç, last known speaker of Ubykh (b. 1904) *1993 - Cyril Cusack, Irish actor (b. 1910) *1994 - Niels Kaj Jerne, English-born Danish immunologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1911) *1996 - Grigoris Asikis, Greek hero and God. A singer and songwriter. (b. 1890) *1998 - Arnold Jacobs, American tuba player a.k.a. Song and Wind (b. 1915) *2001 - Christopher Adams, British-born pro wrestler and judoka (b. 1955) * 2001 - Herblock, American cartoonist (b. 1909) * 2001 - Roger Gaudry, French Canadian chemist, businessman and corporate director (b. 1913) *2003 - Izzy Asper, Canadian tax lawyer (b. 1932) * 2003 - Arthur Berger, American composer (b. 1912) * 2003 - Wally George, American conservative TV commentator (b. 1931) *2004 - Ken Bigley, British civil engineer, kidnapped and murdered in Iraq (b. 1942) *2005 - Charles Rocket, American actor (b. 1949) *2006 - Anna Politkovskaya, Russian journalist (b. 1958) *2007 - Norifumi Abe, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1975) * 2007 - George E. Sangmeister, American politician (b. 1931) Holidays and observances * RC Saints - Memorial of Our Lady of the Rosary; formerly Saint Justina, Saint Osyth * Feast day of Pope Mark. * Saints Sergius and Bacchus; also see October 7 *East Germany - Republic Day *French Republican Calendar - Sixteenth day in the Month of Vendémiaire *Brazil - Composer Day External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October